powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldritch Magic
The power to use Eldritch Magic, a form of magic that is derived from Eldritch Abominations. Form of Magic. Alien variation of the Dark Arts and Divine Magic. Also Called *Abyssal Magic *Alien Magic *The Orange and Blue Path Capabilities User can utilize Eldritch Magic, a variation of magic that is usually derived from some sort of Eldritch being. What this means ultimately depends on the universe it's used in, but more often than not it's not a good thing. Eldritch Magic practitioners are capable of doing things that can exceed many limitations of Magic usually at the cost of their physical form or their sanity. Eldritch Magic is usually accomplished via communion with eldritch masters. Applications *Anti-Psychic Presence: In effect to ones unique craft one can also develop a counter countenance against mentalist effects. *Astral Manipulation: Tap into/commune with spiritual beings of the plane. **Astral Projection **Astral Trapping *Conjuration: Of eldritch entities. *Cosmic Awareness: Become aware of the cosmos at large. **Dimensional Link: Gain power from higher dimensions. **Madness Form: Take on a visage that mirrors the very concept of madness itself. **Madness Magic: Induce madness on foes by giving them visions from beyond. *Divine Empowerment: Gain power from the "gods" beyond. **Corrupting Madness: Corrupt foes with madness. **Dream Magic: Enter the dreams of mortals, and even affect the dreams of entire species. **Insanity Empowerment: Empower yourself with madness. **Mental Breakdown: Probe the minds of your opponents and cause their minds to break. **Psionic Magic: Manipulate matter at the most fundamental level and minds of multiple subjects at once. **Psycho Warping: Twist reality by feeding into the delirium caused by afflicted hosts. **Void Magic: Eliminate things from reality. *Fatal Countenance: Have a form that can destroy opponents in mind and body. *Foreign Energy/Foreign Material Manipulation: Control otherworldly energies and matter that are so alien in nature they defy the laws of lesser beings perceptions of reality. *Magic Destruction/Negation: Due to the nature of Eldritch Magic, it's possible that users will be able to negate "regular" magic. *Shapeshifting: Take on horrifying forms that often reflect eldritch visages. **Malleable Anatomy: User's body can change into an eldritch essence capable of molding and reshaping to his/her will. *Soul Absorption: Absorb the very souls of your opponents. *Spell Casting: Cast several spells with little penalty. *Symbol Magic: The ability to use eldritch runes and ritual circles, in some cases to potentially summon eldritch entities. Associations *Alien Mind: Users may develop this over time due to exposure to eldritch energies and entities. *Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology *Divine Monster Physiology *Eldritch Being Manipulation *Eldritch Entity Creation *Eldritch Physiology *Eldritch Soul *Magic **Dark Arts **Divine Magic **Meta Magic Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *May cause the user to go insane. *There is always a price, usually a heavy one. Known Users Gallery Kezaih Mason Lovecraft.jpg|Keziah Mason (The Dreams in the Witch House) was a witch that gained power and forbidden knowledge from the eldritch entity Nyarlathotep. Pious Augustus.jpeg|Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) was a Roman centurion who was transformed into a liche by an artifact of the Ancients, granting him the ability to cast the eldritch magick of the Ancient he served, as well as Mantorok's. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Science Powers Category:Rare power Category:Reality Manipulation